


When someone drops a porny plot bunny right into your lap.

by Bishmonster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author suddenly realizes she might have a thing for couch sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cuddles, Establish Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Sex, all the sex, random inconsistent kink, talkative Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Want to read about some ooc Bucky???? And sex???? Look no further.





	When someone drops a porny plot bunny right into your lap.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the ladies.

“Holy shit.”

Darcy smiled, pleased with his reaction.

“Babe.” He murmured with hand outstretched to touch her. “This lacy thing is new.” And pink which usually wasn’t her color but it was pale enough to be considered nude and clung to her in flattering ways. She shimmied away from her lover, unwilling to be done dancing. She was just buzzed enough from the wine to feel sensual. The slow jazz helped her find her rhythm. Bucky’s appreciation from finding her dizzy dancing was a bonus.

His eyes were lit up like crystal clear waters at sunset. She loved the way his face went from a kind of fierce stoicism to flushed with lust. It was thrilling to see.

“Sexy,” he growled. “Let me see that ass.” She turned, running her own hand down her hip and over the curve. Smooth. Darcy could hear the sound of the metal plates shifting, adjusting even though he hadn’t moved a muscle. Synapses firing but impulses checked. It was a heady feeling. Only surpassed by when he gave into impulse.

Darcy palmed her own bottom. Phantom hands blurred her sensation intake, heavy hands swatting her asscheeks like he was prone to do. The way he tapped her when she was unprepared, to make her breath catch. She yearned for Bucky’s touch now. The strength and surety of his caress. Possessive and reverent.

“Come here.” Bucky graveled, voice thick with an accent he wasn’t born with. His legs were splayed from where he had sat on the couch. Belt buckle glinting in the light, a beacon. Darcy dropped to her knees and crawled over to him making him curse again and laugh with delight at her obedience and her deviance.

“Fuck.” He drawled. “Just going for it.” He mused. She rubbed her face against the warm swell beneath the denim. His smell made her feel drunk with lust. “You’re hands are always so soft. Fuck. Babe. Fuck.” He gathered her hair in his hand, secured and soft. Bucky liked to watch when she took him in her mouth.

“Your lips.” He touched the plumpness, ran his finger around her mouth cradling his cock. “Wicked little girl.” She grinned around the flesh, pleased with his approval.

Darcy took him deep slowly, slurping at his cock head, making sure to get the shaft nice and wet before taking him deeper, swallowing around the stretch. “Amazing.” His voice cracked. She pushed herself down farther. It hurt to take him that deep. Hurt in the way her jaw creaked. In the way her teeth were worrisome. She didn’t want to hurt him but her mouth only stretched so far. She went as far as she could on her own, then she relaxed her body willingly. Darcy tapped the cloth of his jeans twice.

He was slow with the hip movements, easing a ways out then pushing in, to the same point and then a little bit farther. His cock fucking gently into her gullet. The gurgling and alternate gasping loud in her head. She was pretty positive she would throw up this time on Bucky’s beer can of a dick.

“Naughty cockslut. Taking my cock so good, Baby. Wet.” He cleared his throat. “So fucking tight.” Bucky adjusted her hair to capture that stray bang that always fell in her eyes. “Look at me.” He commanded. Without her glasses the world was hazy but Bucky was clear as day at all times. Smirky handsome face smouldering down at her.

“Pretty eyes.” He said to himself. His metal hand cupped her cheek the way he did when he kissed her after being away on some mission. “Beautiful.”

She was gagging now, tears streaming down her cheeks and spit drooling from her aching mouth. Darcy couldn’t control her body from jerking. She tried to stay in place. Tried to make him feel the flutters of her throat muscles and her dancing tongue. Bucky groaned and let his head fall back. She slowly eased off, stopping just short of his cock head. She could taste the thick precum leaking into her mouth. She slurped at it and curled her tongue down the shaft.

“You’re fucking killing me.” He jerked her hair and fucked into the warmth. “Get up here.

Her new panties were destroyed before she made it to her feet. They dangled from the metal fingers before being tossed aside. The slap to her ass was sharp with pain and promise. “No. Not that way.” He turned her around until she was facing away. His hands explored her ass, rubbing the reddened cheek. Spreading to see the hidden parts of her.

“You’re soaked Baby.”!he slipped a hand around her waist to touch her clit. “Needy little pussy.” He bit down on her ass, hard enough to make her squeal with surprise. He was quick to shuck his jeans.  “Want me to fuck you?” He asked into her skin. “Want me to ruin you?”

She never got a chance to answer. Bucky pulled her back until she was straddling him, pinned in place with his hard fucking dick. She rolled her hips, voice completely gone now with the width and raging stretch of his penetration. His cock stopped just shy of her cervix. She laid a hand on her belly to feel it from the outside. His face was buried in the curve Darcy’s neck. His filthy mouth causing goosebumps as he whispered all the dirty things. His mismatched hands massaging her tits and driving her crazy.

“Look at you.” Which was when she realized she could see them both in the dark reflection of the television. Two naked bodies on a pretty suede couch. Exposed and fucking like all the best kinds of pornography. “Fucking shit.” He hissed when she clenched. He jerked in place, rough and uncontrolled. “I love it when you do that.” She braced herself, feet on knees, enjoying how spread she was.

“So open” He was peering around to see the reflection and the up close view of the way her pussy lips clung to his cock. It was vulgar with her slickness. “Sexy.” He touched where their flesh met. Buzzing went up her spine.

Bucky grabbed her thighs from underneath and curled her body up. His thrusts were hard, forceful and claiming. She was unsure if he had any control left with the way he was bruising her. The way his cock was pounding her. The way his mouth dropped with profanity and praise. “Fuck. Baby. I can feel every ripple, you’re so fucking wet. You’re pussy is so tight. How does this slutty pussy stay so tight? Fuck. Gonna cum soon, in your tight sweet little hole. Wanna watch it drip out and then finger it back in where it belongs.

She was grunting with each thrust. He was bumping into the back of Darcy’s pussy. The girth robbing her facilities. It was more painful each time he pulled away. Her body clinging and needy for him to do it again until she was ruined for anything other than taking him deep into her body.

“I love you.” Bucky said, an abrupt change from the nasty talk. She stuttered her rlly then her eyes rolled in the back of her head. That part of her brain, the pleasure Center, took over. She was close to cumming. Her whole body felt wild and loose as much as she was strung so tight. Everything felt white hot and like her skin was going to burst. Then she did.

“Fuck. You’re squirting. My little slut. That’s it baby. Let it go. That’s right.” He was almost chewing where her neck met her shoulder. “Cum all over me.”

It took Darcy a moment, after a few spasms before she made any protest. “We’re ruining the couch.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” He lifted them both up and slipped out of her. His kiss was deep like he was trying to taste her tonsils. Wetness cooled on her thighs.

“Lay down, Baby, spread your legs. I want to see your pretty eyes when I cum.” This time when he pushed into her, she felt suffocated and squished. Safe beneath his hard and heavy body. “You make me dizzy.”

He wasn’t being kind. He was fucking her hard and fast and she couldn’t catch her breath or control her body. His metal hand was around her pale throat, helping with the absence of air. His other hand was spreading her apex to watch the destruction of her lady parts. “Red.” He touched her throbbing clit. Rubbed it slow and mean. This time she screamed. “Fuck. Fuck yes. Cum again for me.” Her entire body seized.

Something changed. Bucky never was a patient lover but a switch seemed to flip. He actual facts growled. Like a feral beast. His stare was unrelenting. His cock was hard and forceful, dragging along her insides. Babble fell from his bitten lips. Sweat dotted his brow.

She did that. She drove him to that. A man beyond control as he used her body in the best of ways. Darcy felt his dick swell, smashing her g-spot. Cum was hot splashes corresponding with each surprised “fuck.” She lost time with her own pleasure. Afterword he withdrew. Slowly. Bright and tender aches along her nerve endings. Aftershocks. She shivered and moaned. Tried to curl into herself.

“Stay there, Baby” he said, accent shining through.

Bucky went to the bathroom. She knew better than to get up. He would just throw her back down to fuck her until she passed out. Until she was pliant and at his mercy. She didn’t want that. Not tonight. Tonight she wanted to revel in their connection. Treasure the cuddles in the horizon. The easy way it felt to drape her body over his. The trust she felt that he would never try to hurt her. Not really. Not in the cruel way men do after a conquest. Bucky wasn’t like that. Bucky loved her in the way that she deserved.

The wash cloth he used to clean her was warm and soft. “Sloppy pussy.” He prodded with inquisitive fingers, checking for damage. His blue eyes caught hers. Lazy with satiation but burning still. “I love the way you just take it.” His fingers moved from questing to full of intent. The squelching noise loud as their slickness dripped on to the couch.

“Cum for me.”

“Can’t.” She panted.

“Yes. You can.” He promised then made her with two brutal fingers.

“There you go” He cooed to her. His face was full of awe, hands turned gentle, running up and down her skin from hip to calf. He picked her. It was a surprise only because she lost track of time again.

“Sleep baby.” He urged, laying down and pulling her onto his chest, snuggled in the warmth of their bed.

“But... shower.” She yawned.

“I love it when you smell like me.” He whispered, stroking the length of her back.

“Next you’re gonna want to piss on me.” She groused.

“I’ll settle for a ring on your finger.”

So casual. Like they had discussed it. Like it wasn’t a life changing announcement. Like her heart wasn’t suddenly pounding in her chest. She tried to say something anything. Something lighthearted and witty. Before she could spit anything out, Bucky’s lips touched her forehead.

“Sweet dreams my love.” The hand stroking her stilled and settled at the small of her back. His breath deepened. She recognized his “pre snore” breathing.

Yeah. Ok. They could talk about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos makes my cold black heart grow three sizes.


End file.
